


School Daze

by Akuma2x1



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, M/M, attemped non-con, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-30
Updated: 2001-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma2x1/pseuds/Akuma2x1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story which involves a mission, a laptop, and a bored Perfect Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised version of the same titled fic I wrote as a response to Enigma's challenge at 1x2ML.
> 
> Key :  
> "..." : spoken word  
> //...// : thoughts  
> (...) : author's note

\---19th September, AC 195--

//I'm bored.// Surprisingly, it was Heero Yuy who was thinking like that. He looked at his braided partner who had successfully fallen asleep while the teacher was explaining the lesson.

The school they invaded focused on computer programming as the main subject. Therefore the professors asked the pilots to investigate the school. Their mission was to destroy the school if they found out the school had any connection with OZ. It would prevent OZ from gathering more programmers and hackers that could make big problems for the pilots.

Of course, this mission was given to Heero Yuy, the best hacker of all time and space. He was allowed to choose a partner in the mission and, of course, he chose Duo Maxwell; the second best hacker to himself and who just happened to be his boyfriend.

So that's why they were now sitting in the class. Heero was really bored this time. They entered the school at the same time the school opened registration for new students and unlucky them, being new students, they would start with very basic lessons which Heero probably learned when he was eight.

Duo fell asleep not long after the teacher started explaining the lesson, and now he was dreaming about Heero and himself....

"Maxwell! Yuy!" The loud baritone voice dissolved Duo's sweet dream and he cursed involuntarily.

"Good morning, Maxwell." A bald man in his mid-thirties stood beside him.

"Uh, oh, good morning, Mr. Kanna."

"Did I disturb your nice dream?"

"Uhm, yeah." Some giggles were heard while the teacher's face got red and he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, and how is that? Did you dream about you and your lover, playing together on the beach?"

"Sensei, how did you know that? Did you hack my mind?" Duo was really surprised. Some stifled laughter was heard again and the teacher's face only got redder.

"Maxwell, stand up in front of the class!" Duo stood up, he often got into the same situation every time the mission ordered him to invade a school. So the American pilot put on his joker mask and walked to the front.

"And you too, Yuy!" That brought Duo's attention back fully. Heero had always been a perfect student every time they invaded a school. No scolding, no punishment, and always he paid attention to the teacher. Duo wondered what distracted the Perfect Soldier's attention.

The teacher ordered them to stand in the corner, face to face, one of their sides facing the class.

"Well Yuy, since I saw you like to watch Maxwell, I'll let you watch him as long as you can this time." The teacher approached and placed a triangle hat, which had the word "LAZY" scrawled in large letters on each boy's head.

Heero Yuy was punished because of watching him? Duo stared dumbfound for a second and then fought hard not to laugh while Heero proceeded in sending him his best Glare 'O' Death.

"What's wrong Maxwell?"

"Uhm nothing sensei... but he is the one who stared at me. Why do I have to stare at him too?" Not that Duo minded though. It had been his habit to watch Heero typing on his laptop for hours.

"Well, you can think him as your lover in the dream," the teacher grinned when he saw Duo blushed at his words.

Oblivious to the other students, Heero stared at the braided boy and found out the punishment he got was like a blessing for he could watch Duo blushing and fidgeting right in front of him. But it also felt like hell since he couldn't touch his braided angel. The teacher continued explaining until the class entered the teamwork session. The teacher then let them remove their hats and join their team. The team consisted of six students who were assigned according to their student ID sequentially. Since Duo's ID was next to Heero's, they were also on the same team.

There were two girls in their team; one of them greeted Duo as he sat on the chair next to her. "Mr. Kanna really enjoys punishing you, Duo. You have to be careful next time," said the blond one.

"Thank you, Camille," Duo smiled while Heero just grunted and sat on the chair next to Duo.

"You are welcome. By the way, is it true that you were dreaming about your lover?"

"Uh, yeah." Duo was blushing again. Actually they couldn't be called lovers since they hadn't consummated their relationship. They had just known each others feelings a few days before they received the mission. To tell the truth, Duo had been itching to touch, kiss, and hug Heero but never had a chance since they arrived at the school.

"I didn't know you had a lover. Where is she now?"

"Uhmmm.....ano......he..ITAIIII!" Duo felt his braid being yanked and he's definitely sure only one person would do that. "What was that for, Heero?" Duo turned to stare at Heero.

"Stop talking nonsense. Let's do the task," said Heero coldly.

"That's not nonsense thing, Heero", said the other girl who sat next to Heero. "As a friend, of course we want to know about you. So do you also have a girlfriend?" The black haired girl talked to Heero aggressively. Heero looked at Duo through the corner of his eyes and saw the boy was fidgeting. He smirked and let the words slide off.

"No." At Heero's word, the braided boy pouted. But of course, Duo couldn't blame Heero for he wasn't a girl after all.

"Really? With the handsome face you have, I believe many girls will fall for you." Duo noticed the Japanese girl moved closer to Heero.

"Well, it looks like his lack of words has driven all the girls away, Aya-chan" That made Duo receive another death glare from Heero. Well he preferred receiving death glares to watching the girl teasing *his* Heero.

"So can we start discussing the task?" The boy who sat next to Camille interrupted.

"Sure, Archie. What do we have to do?" Duo looked at Archie and sensed that the boy was staring angrily at him. Well, to be precise, Archie was jealous. His girlfriend, Camille seems to like talking with Duo more than with him.

"The task is to write down listing programs for all kinds of sorts. Camille and Aya had taken the Selection sort, Neil took the Insertion sort while I took the Bubble one. So you two have to do the Quick and Merge sort." Archie smirked. The last two sorts were the most difficult ones. He, who was fifth highest in rank, only could understand half of the program so he bet Duo and Heero would ask for his help since they didn't pay attention to the lesson today.

But to his surprise, Duo and Heero only nodded and began to work. Duo wrote down on his book while Heero took out his laptop and typed on it rapidly. Five minutes later, Duo finished the writing and tore the paper from the book while Heero printed the listing he had just made. Archie only could receive both of the papers with jaws open while Camille and Aya stared at the two boys in awe. They didn't notice the teacher has stood behind them.

"Well, Yuy. What do you have here? A laptop? I think I have said clearly that no one may use a laptop to do this task." He took the laptop from Heero "Looks like you didn't pay attention to the class at all. So as punishment, I'll confiscate your laptop. You can pick it up in teacher's office tomorrow."

Duo looked at the teacher in horror. No one, even he as Heero's lover could separate Heero from his laptop. Heero saw red; he stood up but Duo pushed him down and whispered, "Stop it Heero! You'll ruin the mission if you kill the teacher now."

The word 'mission' got brought Heero back to his senses. Sending his best glare to the teacher, he sat back to his chair. The teacher didn't see the glare; he dismissed the class and took the laptop out with him. Duo bet the teacher would never imagine what the Perfect Soldier would do once he completed the mission for Duo couldn't imagine either.

Heero stood up and walked in the dorm's direction. His expression didn't change but Duo noticed the Japanese pilot's knuckles were clenched. It was a sign that the Perfect Soldier was angry. Praying Heero would calm himself down in their room, Duo spent a few minutes talking with Camille and Aya, then walked to the dorm as well. The dorm system in this school was also different from the usual one. Here, one room was being occupied by six students so Heero and Duo couldn't do any activities in the middle of the night since it would wake up the others. (Not that 'activity'! Investigating!!! They have to investigate the school, remember?)

Duo could only hope Heero wouldn't explode in the room, and their roommates were smart enough to leave the Japanese boy alone. Now that the laptop was gone, what would the Perfect Soldier do to spend his day?

//Omae o korosu!// Only that sentence occupied Heero's mind while he walked to his room. He opened the door and found that none of his roommates were there. Usually even if they were in the room, Heero would disregard them. He would sit on his bed and begin working on his laptop. But he didn't have the laptop this time and that made him not know what to do.

Opening the door, Duo saw the Japanese pilot pacing around the room, muttering "omae o korosu" over and over again. "Uhm...Heero?" Duo sweatdropped.

"Omae o ......nani?" Heero stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm just thinking of a way to get my laptop back."

"Well, it's your fault after all." Duo gulped when Heero sent another death glare to him, "It's our fault then. We should have paid attention to the teacher."

"Hn."

"I think it's better to let the teacher have the laptop for a day. You didn't keep any information about our mission or our identities in that laptop, did you?"

"I have programmed the laptop so if he didn't have the password, the laptop will display my data and files as an ordinary student."

"Good. Now let the laptop rest for a day. Don't think about stealing it, you might blow our cover." Duo sat on his bed.

"So what will I do now?" Heero sat next to Duo.

Duo blinked. Heero Yuy was asking what to do? It seemed the Perfect Soldier wasn't perfect without his laptop. "Well, you can think about how we are going to sneak in the headmaster's office and check the main computer since we can't go out at night without being noticed by our roommates."

"Done that. There will be a party for new students tomorrow. We can slip out from the party and sneak into the office."

"Great. All we have to do is wait for the party then." Duo stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Finishing the shower, he walked out to find Heero still sitting on the bed looking nowhere.

"Heero?"

"Hn?"

"What are you doing?"

"Spending time...."

"What??? Don't you have anything else to do? C'mon, there are so many activities you can do."

Heero's eyes flickered a moment and he stared at Duo who was only wearing his black pants. " I know one activity that you like....." He walked to the door to lock it and then walked back to Duo.

Meanwhile Archie, Neil, Camille and Aya were walking to the dorm. They wanted to ask Heero and Duo about the program they just made before. They paused in front of the boy's room, waiting as Archie, who was in the same room with Heero and Duo, took out his key. He was going to open the door when Duo's voice was heard.

"Ouch!! Heero! That hurts, you know! I know you are still angry with the teacher but mine is not like yours, so treat it more softly. Yes, like that.......lower........hmmm. Arghhh don't pull too hard!!! Here use this, don't use your fingers."

The teenagers outside the door were staring at one another at Duo's words. The boys' jaws dropped while the girls had no idea what's going on with their friends. Then they heard Duo start talking again.

"Good, it's smooth now. You can split it as usual... " Archie had had enough, he quickly opened the door and shouted, "Maxwell! Yuy! What are ........."


	2. Part 2

"Good, it's smooth now. You can split it as usual... " Archie had had enough, he quickly opened the door and shouted, "Maxwell! Yuy! What are ........." The words died in his throat when he saw   
Heero and Duo sitting on the bed.

"What?", Heero finished braiding Duo's hair and turned to look at his friends. DDuo, who also noticed his friends, stood up and approached them, one of his hands still holding a brush. "yo, what's up?" His four friends just stared dumfounded at him, the boys for having misjudged the situation and the girls for never thinking that Heero would be willing to brush Duo's hair.

"What? Did I get something in my face??" Duo looked at them worriedly.

Finally Archie found his voice. "Duo, did Heero just braid your hair?"

"Yeah, I asked him to brush and braid my hair, why?"

"No....nothing, I thought you could do your hair by yourself." Archie tried to hide his blushing face.

"Usually I do it myself but today Heero had nothing to do so he offered his help. You know brushing your own hair is hell, nee Aya-chan?"

Aya nodded, knowing too well how much trouble it was to brush your own hair. Heero realized what their friends were thinking and smirked. Then he stood up and walked to the door. "Heero, where are you going?" asked Duo.

"I want to take a walk, I have nothing to do here."

"Hey wait, we want to ask about your listing program," Archie stopped him.

"Hn, you can ask Duo" with that Heero walked out, leaving Duo, who was cursing him silently, to deal with them.

Heero walked aimlessly, following wherever his feet took him. Never in his life was he so confused, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to practice fencing but no one except Duo wanted to be his sparring partner since he broke one of the other's masks. //Maybe it's better to read some books in the library//. So Heero walked to the library only to find the library was in renovation.

//Hn, maybe I can borrow a computer in the software center.// but Heero found out the computer only could be accessed once the new students got their software center's password. And the passwords would be issued after the welcoming party was over.

//Kuso! Now what??? I'm bored! // Heero was cursing over and over and that's when his feet brought him to the parking field. He grinned evilly when he spotted a red car, which was Kanna's.

Duo had just finished explaining to Archie and the others when he heard a loud toot outside the dorm. Together with the other students, he ran outside and saw that a car was heading towards a big tree. He also saw Mr. Kanna in the car, trying to steer the wheel to the left but the car went in the opposite direction, and ran into a bunch of students who broke into a chaotic run at once to save their lives. Mr. Kanna pushed the brake but it only made the car move faster and hit the wall loudly.

Silence reigned the parking field for some seconds, then Archie moved closer and helped the bald man out of the car. The man was fine except for some bleeding on his head. He cursed and kicked his own car. And as if the car were alive and angry, it made a loud toot and then moved to chase the bald man. Poor Mr. Kanna ran helter-skelter and made it to the dorm. The car once again made a loud toot and went off. Duo watched all the events with jaws opened and eyes widened.

A soft chuckle was heard next to him. "Your face is really funny." Duo spun and saw a smirking devil who was Heero Yuy standing in front of him. Realization hit Duo. Only Heero could make a car do such strange things. Duo wanted to shout at Heero but there were still too many students near them. He looked around and saw an old lodge that used to be the dorm's depository and was now abandoned.

Duo hauled the still smirking Heero into the lodge and then locked the door. The lodge was rather small. There was a table on their left and a bed behind the table. The right side was empty.

"You were the one who controlled the car, weren't you?" Duo stood in front of Heero who was standing lazily.

"Hn."

"Why would you do that? Not that I mind though." Duo grinned, "It's great to see how white that bald man's face got when he saw his own car chasing him. But I never thought you would be the one to do such a thing."

"I'm bored."

Duo blinked. This was the second time he heard that word; Heero had already said it twice in the same day. The sun might as well have set in the east and rised in the west.

"Are you really Heero Yuy???"

"Duo...."

"Kidding, kidding, but I never thought the Perfect Soldier could be bored."

"Well, I am!"

"Okay..okay..now Mr. Kanna got his lesson. Are you satisfied?" In his mind, Duo made a mental note to never ever make the Perfect Soldier bored.

"Yes."

"Let's get out then. Maybe Archie and the others are looking for us." Duo walked to the door but found his hand grasped by Heero. "What?"

"But I'm still bored."

Duo stared at Heero dumbfounded. He wondered what Heero wanted to do now and then he saw lust in those cobalt eyes. "Hee...Heero. This is not a good time to do that......The students are still outside and ..hhmppphhh"

All the words were silenced once Heero's lips covered his in a fierce kiss. He could still hear voices from outside and opened his mouth to protest only to feel Heero's tongue had slipped in his mouth teasing his. They never had a chance to make out since the first day they entered the school and to be honest, Duo also wanted to do it. Their tongues sparred and tried to enter the other's mouth. Soon the voices weren't heard anymore, the only thing Duo could hear, could think, and could feel was Heero.

Heero was enjoying nibbling Duo's earlobe when he heard Duo growling and felt hands on his waist. The Wing pilot gave a startled gasp as he was being pushed backward until he landed on the bed with Duo on him, resting on his arms at either of Heero's sides.

"My turn, koi." Duo grinned and attacked Heero's throat. The Japanese pilot moaned and tilted his head, giving Duo more space to play. Duo tasted his koi hungrily, nibbling the soft skin and trailed wet kisses along the slender neck.

Duo shifted his weight to his left arm as his right hand moved over Heero's shirt, unbuttoning the uniform deftly. Once the shirt was off from Heero, Duo placed kisses on the skin which once had been covered beneath the shirt. Heero moaned and trashed beneath him, his hands were tugging Duo's shirt.

CRACK. The American pilot's mind registered the sound of something wooden cracking but he chose to ignore it and continued to tease Heero's nipples. WHOMP!! In a second, the boys found themselves sprawled on the ground. Half of their bodies were still on the mattress while the other half landed on the floor. It appeared the old bed couldn't hold the weight of the boys. And the impact had raised the dust on the floor, making the boys coughing miserably.

While coughing, Duo cursed in every language he knew. It seemed the God doesn't agree with his action. Just at the time he finally managed to be alone with Heero, this thing happened.

"Heero...cough....are you okay?" The dust made Duo have to shut his eyes.

"I am fine." The Japanese boy coughed at the end. He was still pinned beneath Duo, making his breathing a little difficult.

Finally the dust had subdued. Duo propelled himself up with his arms and opened his eyes, checking on Heero. The Japanese boy had stopped coughing earlier and he was staring back to Duo.

Duo lifted his hand and caressed Heero's cheek. This little accident had ruined his mood to consume their relationship. He leaned down and kissed Heero's nose. "C'mon, let's go back to the dorm."

Heero nodded, just like Duo, his mood had also been broken. They stood up and adjusted their clothes, sweeping the dust on their body. They quickly went to their room and found their roommate was talking about Mr. Kanna's accident.

"Hey Duo, you were there when the accident happened right?" Archie asked him.

"Yeah, the car went out of control." Duo was very thankful that his friends were very interested in the accident and didn't ask where he went with Heero.

"Well, I heard rumors that something took control of the car," said Neil.

"Something?"

"They say a ghost took control," Neil spoke secretively.

"Ghost???" Duo eyes' widened.

"Well, that car was not originally assigned to Mr. Kanna. His previous owner was supposed to be a teacher who would be teaching in this school. But that teacher got killed one day before we entered the school. And at that time, Mr. Kanna came to school and offered himself to be a teacher, so the car was given to Mr. Kanna. Maybe the previous teacher's soul became angry because Mr. Kanna took his car." Archie explained while Heero kept the information and Duo tried to hold his laughter.

"Oh, yeah. My friends also told me that they heard some strange noise from the lodge near the accident not long after the accident happened." Duo blushed at Neil's word. "Of course, they didn't dare to check it because that was the place where the poor teacher was killed." After he finished his words, Neil noticed Duo's face had gone from red to white.

"Duo, what's wrong? You look pale."

"Uhm nothing. I think I need to take a bath now." Duo walked to the bathroom and changed his clothes. //Great, no wonder that lodge was abandoned. A teacher was killed in that lodge and we just ....... great....Very great! //

Meanwhile Heero was processing the information he just heard. So Mr. Kanna was as new as they are in this school. And moreover he just appeared a day after their supposed-to-be-teacher was killed. Heero wanted to investigate further about Mr. Kanna, but he needed his laptop to do it. And now Mr. Kanna had taken the laptop, he couldn't do anything. He decided to put Mr. Kanna in top priority to be verified while they hacked the headmaster's computer.

\---20th September, AC 195---

The day had been hell to all the students. Mr. Kanna was very angry when he noticed his car had scratches all over it, and poured his anger onto the poor, innocent, loving students. He gave so many assignments that people wouldn't be able to attend the party for fear of not finishing their homework.

Heero and Duo had no problem in finishing the assignments. They finished around one hour faster than the others so they had some times to prepare themselves for the party.......and for the mission of course.

The party was really great, food and drinks were on every corner. Duo happily bounced from one place to another. Heero let Duo have his fun for a moment and then approached the braided boy. He grasped the braid and pulled.

"Itaiiii!! Heeroooo, I told you not to pull my braid!"

"Duo...."

"What Heero? Time to move to the next action?" Duo grinned, "Let's go then."

They successfully slipped from the party and headed to the office. Go figure the door was locked. It *WAS* a main office, containing the main computer after all. He moved away and let Duo work his magic on the lock. In less than a minute, the door was opened.

"Go in there, I'll watch here."

Heero nodded and entered the office. He quickly turned on the computer and began hacking it. Meanwhile, Duo was waiting patiently; well as patiently as our little Duo-chan can wait, when outside the office, he spotted Mr. Kanna walking toward him. He placed his hand on the gun that was concealed by his vest. //Damn, not this time. I hate to kill innocent people but what is he doing here?//

His question was answered when he saw the bald man pull out a gun and aim toward him. //Oh shit! // That was the last thought on Duo's mind before he felt something hit his chest and darkness claimed him.

//This school has nothing to do with OZ.// Heero carefully verified every data and found nothing. So he proceeded with erasing Duo and his data from the history. That's when he remembered his suspicion about that bald teacher. He opened the teacher's history file. After some encryption and processing later, Heero's suspicions had been confirmed. "So this Kanna is an OZ spy....." All of sudden, the door opened.

"Give the boy a prize." Reaching for his gun, Heero spun around to face said Ozzie. He held a gun, which was pointed to the limp figure on the floor. "Drop your weapon, little boy. You don't want your friend to get hurt, do you?"

//Duo! // Heero's expression didn't change but however his voice wavered a little when he spoke. "What are you doing to him?"

The bald man smirked. "He is sleeping right now but he will die soon if you don't put down your gun."

//If I shoot this man now, the mission will be accomplished. I don't care what will happen to myself but Duo.....// Heero hesitated, he always told himself that the mission always came first. But now the urge to save his koi has overridden the mission. Finally he gave up and threw his gun to the floor near the man.

"Good boy. Now put your hand into this." The man threw a pair of handcuffs to Heero. Heero's eyes widened but he did the order silently while the man took Heero's gun from the floor. "Now move this boy into the office." Heero did what he was told. He scooped Duo up and placed him on the couch in the office. He noticed that Duo has been shot with some kind tranquilizer.

"Have you done with him? Now move out." The man still pointed the gun to Heero. Heero stood up and left his koi reluctantly. The man locked the door and then stared at Heero who seemed ready to rebel. The man's eyes narrowed, "I have put a bomb in his shirt so don't you dare try anything stupid. If I don't enter the password on this remote in 30 minutes, the bomb will explode and take this building with it."

Heero, who has prepared to knock the man out, was really angry. He underestimated the man and never thought he would put a bomb on Duo. Having no other choices he followed the man's order and found the man had brought him to the abandoned lodge where he and Duo made out yesterday.

The man shoved him in and locked the door. He looked at Heero from head to toe. "I never thought a Gundam pilot would be this young," the man spoke, still staring at the Japanese boy.

"How did you know ?"

"Well, first your laptop's security is really great. I can't hack into it. Second, I found out my car had been controlled. That filled me with curiosity so I gave out very hard assignments. You finished them all easily. An ordinary student can't do such a thing, so I figured out you two are the Gundam pilots." The man chuckled.

Meanwhile Heero cursed himself for letting the boredom rule him. //Damn! If I paid attention to him and didn't touch the car maybe all of this wouldn't have happened... Duo.........gomen ne.....// He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice what the man was doing until a hand caressed his cheek.

Heero head snapped up and backed away, "What are you doing?"

"You are very beautiful, you know?" Lust filled the man's eyes, "But you have been a naughty boy so as your teacher, I'll teach you some lessons."

The man moved forward and captured the pilot's chin. Heero who had caught the man's intention shoved the hand away. The man frowned and punched Heero on the cheek. "Lesson number one : I'm the one who is in control, not you. Looks like you didn't understand your position, huh? Bad student! Do you prefer me to push this button to teach you who is in control?" The man held up the remote control. Heero immediately froze. He sent his best don't -even-think-about-it-pal-or-you-will-die-after-I-cut-your-limbs-off glare to the man before answering, "No."

"Then be a good student and receive your lesson." The man tilted Heero's head, this time Heero showed no resistance. The man smiled wickedly and captured Heero's lips with his. He kissed Heero brutally, nibbling and biting until the boy's lips were bleeding. Heero remained impassive and kept his mouth shut. But the man still wanted to taste more. His fingers pressed hard against Heero's cheeks, forcing Heero's mouth to open.

Heero was forced to open his mouth when the pressure met his bruised cheek. He felt a tongue slipped in and licked his inner mouth hungrily, teasing his tongue to spar with it. But he still remained impassive. Kanna growled at Heero's impassiveness. He switched his hand from Heero's cheek to the back of Heero's neck, pressing the boy against his mouth while pushing his tongue deeper and raping the sweet and moist cavern.

Kanna didn't stop his assault and kept sucking on Heero's mouth, making Heero out of breath. The Japanese boy arched his back, trying to pull away from the man. Sensing the boy was stifled, Kanna broke the kiss and quickly pushed the boy backward until they came upon the table. Heero just managed to breathe once before he felt Kanna's greedy mouth close on his mouth again.

While ravishing the boy's mouth, Kanna lifted the boy, making him sit on top of the table. He leaned forward, pushing deeper into the Japanese boy's mouth and using his weight to force the boy to lie back on the table. Heero felt the agony of the continuous kissing. No, not kissing, raping his mouth was more suitable to describe what Kanna was doing to him. The man only ceased his abuse when he felt Heero was in a need of air, and then continued assaulting the boy's mouth again.

Finally after what seemed forever for Heero, the bald man ceased the kissing and pulled away. Licking his lips, Kanna looked at his captive lustfully. "You taste so good." His breathing was hard and his voice was rough. His hands were roaming over Heero at the moment, touching and probbing.

On the table, Heero was panting and glaring at the man. His lips had been swollen and bleed as the evident of Kanna's rough ministrations. "Omae ...o ...korosu." He was ashamed and angry at himself that he let another man other than Duo touch him. He had betrayed his Duo.

The man chuckled and punched Heero at the other cheek, "Lesson number two : never ever intimidate me. You can play impassive and I'll enjoy breaking you, pretty boy. I like to play rough, you know." With that, he ripped Heero's shirt. Heero closed his eyes as he felt the cold air touched his bare chest, feeling humiliated and helpless.

He wanted to fight, to kill this rotten guy. But the consequence would be Duo's death and he knew he would never forgive himself if that happened. So he stayed impassive, letting Kanna do whatever he liked with his body. He felt Kanna parted his legs with his knees and moved closer to him, filling the empty space between his legs.

Kanna was ecstatic. He liked the taste of the boy and knew well that this boy could handle the rough ministrations he gave. He was the trained Gundam pilot. It would be exciting to see how far he could push the boy. Rough fingers roamed over the boy's bare chest and then sank his nails into that plane muscle. Heero opened his eyes and hissed, biting his lip to hold further action that would please the man.

"You are very, very beautiful." The man raped Heero's mouth again while his hands caressed the boy's nipples. His tounge wandered inside the boy's hot cavern while his hands pinched the nipples. Heero fought the urge to whimper and remained still. The man let his lips trail down, licking the boy's throat. Then he planted his teeth to the juncture between the boy's neck and shoulder without warning. Heero jumped when he felt the pain but the man's hand pushed him down again.

"Never expected that, huh?" The man licked the blood that trailed down from the mark he had made. He moved his mouth over Heero's upper body, planting his teeth everywhere he wanted and enjoying feeling the boy jerk beneath him. Soon Heero's body was covered with bite marks. Kanna licked the blood on some marks and let the rest of them bleeding.

Heero felt really humiliated when he felt Kanna's hands moved lower to his trousers. He knew what would happen next and closed his eyes. Soon, the sound of ripping fabric was heard. Kanna removed the boy's socks and shoes and then pulled back a little to admire the boy beneath him. His hands never ceased stroking the boy's thighs.

Heero was laying on the table, legs dangling on the edge. His cuffed hands were still over his head. The only cloth he had on right now was his boxers. And it wasn't enough to hide his slender figure. His white exposed throat and well-muscled chest were bathed in moonlight that sneaked through the window, adding to his beauty. The skin around his mouth and some part of his body were glistening, the result of the moonlight reflected by Kanna's saliva.

No need to say, Kanna was very satisfied with his work. He moved back between Heero's legs, closing the space between them. Heero gritted his teeth when he felt the man ground his groin against him. "I want to see you scream and beg me to stop when I fuck you, boy." Kanna put his hands on either of Heero's thighs and made thrusting motions, prodding the boy with his hard confined erection. "I will fuck you dry so you will bleed and feel so sore for days. You will always remember me as the one who made you feel like that."

Heero fought the urge to squirm, knowing it would be futile. He could feel the man's confined erection and knew that the man was big. Dry fuck....the man would surely rip and tear him. He might be able to stand the abuse but he wasn't sure whether he wanted to live after it. Duo would surely feel disgust with him. Oh, he would live....until the war was over. But after that, he wasn't sure anymore.

The man's breath became harder and his thrusts became wilder. He aimed his thrusts to the spot on the boxer that covered Heero's puckered entrance. Kanna couldn't wait to impale his aching erection into the boy's hole, which he was sure to be tight. But first, he wanted to know something.

"Are you a virgin?" Heero tried to look away but the man pulled his unruly hair to make his head remain still and leaned down to bite one of his nipples. Heero again fought the urge to scream. "Lesson number three : Don't you dare look away when I am talking to you." The man nibbled and bit the nipple until it became red and hard. Heero still didn't answer so he bit and pulled the other nipple so hard that it made Heero let out a small cry. "Answer me! Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes."

The man laughed at Heero's answer. " I can't believe a beauty like you still can remain a virgin. Perfect then! I'm really lucky to be your first. You will experience your first time as the most painful one. I will not hold back because I love seeing you bleeding. You are mine, boy."


	3. Part 3

The man laughed at Heero's answer. " I can't believe a beauty like you still can remain a virgin. Perfect then! I'm really lucky to be your first. You will experience your first time as the most painful one. I will not hold back because I love seeing you bleeding. You are mine, boy." Kanna was panting with lust and need at the moment. The boy was surely beautiful. He would enjoy the boy's screaming. Licking his lips eagerly, the man proceeded to rip the boy's boxers off when suddenly a blow hit his head.

"Wha...." Again, his head received another blow. The man blacked out and collapsed on top of Heero. Heero blinked, he was trying to process what had happened. He felt someone pull the man off him and heard the familiar voice. "Bastard! How dare you touch him! He is mine!"

Duo entered the room and he was petrified at the scene before him. Heero was on the table and Kanna was making thrusting motions with his hips. The man didn't hear the sound of the door being opened because he was too drowned in his lust. Kanna's last sentences were all Duo needed to hear to loose all his control. Bleeding? The man was raping his Heero? Duo saw red and swore the man would receive Shinigami's punishment, which would be worse than hell.

Heero lifted his head and looked at the boy who was standing before him. Duo Maxwell was in Shinigami mode, his joker mask was no more. His face was expressionless and his eyes blazed with fury. How dare that man molest his koi!!!

Duo turned to Heero and carefully helped him to sit on the table. "Heero, are you okay?" The Deathscythe pilot noticed Heero was still clad in his boxers. That meant the man didn't manage to carry out his evil deed,but still it didn't manage to calm Duo.

Heero stared at his koi before he answered, "I'm fine. How did you get here?"

"It seemed the tranquilizer's effect has worn out. I woke up and found you weren't with me. So I assumed you have been captured by this .....this bastard." Duo said the word full of hatred and anger. "I thought hard, trying to guess where he would bring you. Then I remembered Neil's story about where the previous teacher got killed so I came here and saw he was......" Duo didn't continue and he didn't need to, because Heero had known the rest. His koi was staring at the man coldly.

"How about the bomb then?" Heero still remembered about the man's threat.

"Bomb? What bomb?" Duo turned his head back to Heero.

"Search your pocket, Duo"

Duo searched his pocket and found a tiny ball. "That man left a bomb with me?" Duo's eyes narrowed at the ball.

"The bomb will explode in 30 minutes since he placed it on you. Now there's only 15 minutes left. He is an OZ spy. We have to eliminate him to complete our mission." Heero ran his eyes around the room, searching for his gun, which has been taken by the man earlier. He found the gun tucked on Kanna's trousers and was about to jump from table to take it when a hand stopped him.

"Of course we will eliminate him, but let me handle this. He has to pay for touching you," Shinigami's eyes flickered ferociously.

"Duo, I'm fine. Let's finish the mission."

Duo stared at his lover. Both of the Japanese pilot's cheeks were bruised, his lips were swollen and a trail of blood was visible from his lips down to his chin. Teeth marks were on his nipples, the juncture between his neck and shoulder, everywhere. Red scratches were scattered on his chest. The moonlight that shone from the window behind Heero made the Japanese boy look fragile. "You are definitely NOT OK, Duo hissed angrily. His eyes fell on Heero's cuffed hands. "I will finish this fucking bastard!"

He approached Heero and lifted his cuffed hands. With a little twist from his hairpin, Duo managed to take the handcuffs off of Heero's hands. He walked towards Kanna, who was still out cold and placed the cuffs on his hands after removing Heero's gun from him.

Duo then grabbed the man and shook him violently.

"What the..." Kanna awoke and received another punch straight on his face. Holding his bleeding nose, he tried to maintain his balance and received another blow to his stomach. He stepped back and noticed his hands where cuffed. "What the fuck..."

Another kick made the man collapse on the floor. Duo was very, *very* angry, he kneeled and took one of the man's hands. Kanna looked up, "You! How did you get here? The tranquilizer was supposed to last for an hour!"

"Too bad, it didn't!" Duo said in a flat tone. "My body is quite immune to tranquilizers and now you will receive your lesson for touching Shinigami's lover." Duo's eyes showed no mercy when he stared at the bald man. They were really the eyes of Shinigami.

"What? That pretty boy is your lover? But he said he is still a virgin," the bald man received another blow on his face.

"He is, and how dare you touch what belongs to me."

Duo still held Kanna's hand "Your fingers have made scratches over his body, so they have to be punished!" With that, Duo broke the man's fingers one by one. The man cried out in agony but Duo didn't give a damn about it. He proceeded to break his forearm, "And this is for his bruised cheeks." The bald man was really in pain now. Duo ignored him and took the other hand, repeating the procedures. He also broke the man's legs in the same way.

Heero just sat on the table and watched his lover. He never thought Duo could be so mad and realized that Duo was showing his true form, Shinigami.

Duo punched the man in the face with enough force to make his front teeth shatter in pieces. "That's for leaving marks on my lover's body and this is for trying to take what's mine." Duo kicked the man right on his groin and watched as Kanna twisted in pain on the floor for several moments. He then took the tiny ball and knelt, holding it in front of the man.

"Do you know what it is?" The man went pale once he recognized the ball.

"Yes, you know it. This is yours and I'll give it back," Duo shoved the ball into the man's mouth and punched him on the stomach, making him swallow the ball. The man's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had swallowed.

Meanwhile Duo had stood up and went to Heero. He took the remote control and handed it to the Wing pilot together with his gun. "Here, hold them while I take you out of here."

"Duo, I still can walk." Heero stood up.

"I know." Duo scooped up Heero and walked to the door. Heero didn't struggle; he realized Duo would not take "No" for an answer. His usually talkative lover had become the God of Death.

The bald man saw the remote Heero held. "No....please give me the remote. I need it to deactivate the bomb."

Without turning to the man, Duo said coldly, "You should have thought about that before you touched my koi," Shinigami resumed his walk, leaving the twisted man to think of his fate.

Duo closed the lodge's door, ignoring the pleading sounds. He got into a car he and Heero had stashed. Not wanting to let go of Heero, Duo put his lover on his lap and started the car. Heero just kept silent, feeling the warmth around him.

After they were about a couple of miles from the school, Duo stopped the car and stared at the boy in his lap.

"You can press it now."

"No need, it's about the time." Once Heero finished his sentence, a big explosion was heard in the distance and for a moment, the dark night became red. "Ninmu kanryou." Heero threw the remote through the window.

Duo hugged the Japanese pilot and nuzzled his hair."Yes, it's over."

They waited several minutes before Duo started the car again. Heero moved himself to his own seat and sat there silently. Duo wanted to continue their journey until they reached their safe house but Heero was still bleeding and was nekkie save his boxers. Heero of course would not say anything about his condition so Duo decided to stop at the nearest inn.

He stopped his car in front of the inn and scooped Heero up again after wrapping him with a blanket. Heero now was trembling because of the cold. After the bill was paid, Duo let the bellboy carry their bags up to the room. From the car to their room, he never let Heero touch the ground. Once they entered the room, Duo placed Heero on the bed then gave the bellboy a tip.

Duo dug out the First Aid kit and sat down on the bed, starting to tend to Heero's injuries. First, he gave Heero an icepack to cool his bruised cheek then he started cleaning the wounds and scratches.

Heero was stunned by Duo's behavior. For as long as he remembered, no one cared about him. He felt Duo's warm hands tending his injuries carefully, washing the blood with a hot towel and putting antiseptic on the wounds. He relaxed and sighed softly, but then something wet dropped down on his chest. Heero winced when it touched his scratches and realized it was Duo's tears. //Duo is crying?? WHY?//

"Duo?" Heero looked at him and saw Shinigami had retreated, leaving the boy open and vulnerable. He was murmuring something over and over. Heero craned his head to hear the words.

"How dare he did this...I am sorry Heero.....I am so sorry......" Duo's hands were trembling.

Heero held the braided boy's hands gently. "Duo, I'm okay. These marks will remind me not to let my guard down again."

Duo looked up and growled, "He didn't put any marks on your body. No one will put his marks on you. Only I can mark you, Heero Yuy!"

"Duo, if I hadn't let the boredom control me, maybe this would have never happened. I almost failed the mission. I can't even protect you."

"Screw the mission! Everyone makes mistakes and you do too! That was a proof that you are human after all. Not a cold war machine. And don't ever think you have disappointed me. I love you for what you are, Heero Yuy." Duo leaned forward to kiss his koi but Heero looked away.

"Heero?"

"I don't deserve you. I let him kiss me and touch my body." Heero found Duo had pinned his body down on the bed abruptly. Duo kissed the bruised lips carefully and then tenderly pulled back.

"You do deserve me. I never thought you would fall for me, this street rat. And that bastard will never touch you again. I'll erase all his touches and kisses." Duo leaned down and kissed all the scratches on Heero's chest.

Heero sighed at Duo's kisses. He never felt truly loved until he found Duo. "You are not a street rat, Duo. You are my angel." Duo moved his kisses up to the bite marks. He was really angry and jealous that he was not the one who made the mark. Without thinking, he sank his teeth on the mark, overrode it with his own.

A whimpering noise from Heero made him realized what he has done. He pulled back and hid his face in Heero's unruly hair. "O, God. Heero. I'm sorry! I'm so jealous that I........."

Strong arms hugged the braided boy and he heard Heero whisper in his ear. "It's okay. I understand. Aishiteru, Duo." Duo pulled away from Heero's hair and stared lovingly at cobalt blue orbs.

"I love you too, Heero." Duo leaned forward. His lips met Heero's in a passionate kiss. Heero moaned and Duo slipped his tongue inside the Japanese boy's mouth carefully. His tongue caressed his koi's inner mouth while his hands caressed Heero's body. Duo claimed Heero's mouth once again before he pulled away.

The American stared deeply into Heero's eyes. "Heero, will you let me ..... Will you let me take you? Will you be mine?" Duo's voice was hoarse. He kept on staring at Heero whom stared back at him in equal passion.

"I'm yours, Duo Maxwell." Heero smiled, a true smile. The Japanese boy was lying beneath the American, allowing Shinigami to take him, to mark him as his.

Heero had let his mask down, revealing a teenage boy who was the real Heero Yuy. Duo too had lost all his masks once he saw Heero's smile. He smiled back and brushed his index and middle fingers along Heero's lips. "Arigatou, Heero."

The Japanese boy opened his mouth and sucked Duo's slim fingers. Duo held his breath and watched Heero suck on his fingers. Not wanting to hold his need any longer, Duo pulled the wet fingers and replaced them with his lips. Duo pulled back to divest himself and pulled Heero's boxers off. He stared at the naked boy beneath him for a moment, remembering every inch and curve of his lover's body before he resumed kissing.

Heero felt Duo's hand trail down and caressed his tight entrance. Then one wet finger pushed into the entrance. Heero moaned into Duo's mouth, he felt the pain but also the pleasure. Quickly the second finger was inserted. Those fingers worked their way to stretch and prepare him. Duo never ceased to kiss Heero. He tried to distract the boy from pain. He added the third finger and searched for the sensitive spot.

"Hnnn!" Heero threw his head back when those fingers touched something inside him. It really felt good. Unconsciously, Heero moved his hips to meet the probing fingers.

The movement broke the remaining controls on Duo. He drew back his fingers, ignoring Heero's whimper at the loss. He lifted Heero's legs onto his shoulders and positioned himself so his erection was facing Heero's entrance.

Duo looked at Heero and growled, "Mine!" then in one quick thrust, he was deep inside his koi. Heero was prepared for the pain but still it hurt so much. It was his first after all and they didn't have something to make it easier. A tiny tear was visible at the corner of his eyes. Duo leaned forward and licked the tear. He murmured near Heero's ear, "Mine."

"Yours." Heero panted and tried to adjust himself at the invasion. Duo hasn't moved and didn't want to move either. Heero was tight and warm. Duo never wanted to leave this heaven. But he wanted Heero to feel the sensation too. So once he felt Heero had adjusted to his size, he pulled out slightly and slammed in again. Heero moaned at his thrust, pain mixed with pleasure. He reached out to pull Duo closer. Duo repeated the method until he found the rhythm. Heero also found the rhythm and moved his hip to meet Duo's thrusting.

They rocked faster and harder, panting and moaning until Duo knew he wouldn't last much longer. He grabbed Heero's hard erection and began pumping it simultaneously. The erotic sensation Heero felt inside and outside his body was too much for him to bear. He threw his head back and came silently.

Duo noticed Heero's release and felt the passage around his erection tightening. He pounced hard into Heero once more before he released his seed inside Heero. Heero could feel Duo's seed spurted out inside him, filling and marking him. Then the braided boy collapsed onto him.

They remained silent for some minutes. Duo was still buried inside him, unwilling to draw back. The American lifted his face and stared at Heero. "Mine....forever mine."

"Hai, I'm yours, body and soul. And you are mine too. Eien ni." Heero kissed the braided boy, who kissed back passionately. Heero liked the sensation of having Duo's part deep inside him, feeling it throbbed against his inner tissues. He felt empty and whimpered in protest when Duo pulled out from inside him completely. Duo just kissed his nose and settled next to Heero. He pulled the Japanese boy into his arms and soon fell asleep. Too tired to clean the mess they had created, Heero also fell asleep, safe in his lover's embrace.

\---21st September, AC 195; 11.45 AM---

//God, will she ever be tired? I hope she'll stop soon.// Duo was standing and pouting. They were in the headmaster's office and in front of them, the headmaster was giving them some advice. //If not because of his laptop, I would never have gotten into this......................okay, it's my fault too for kissing him. But how was I suppose to know the headmaster was there?//

\--21st September, AC 195; 07.05 AM---

Heero woke up in the morning and felt so sore. All parts of his body throbbed painfully but the most painful was on his ass. He looked up and saw Duo still asleep. Silently, he removed Duo's hands and legs from him and stood up. The bed had been a mess. Heero decided to ignore it and walked to the bathroom to clean himself. He winced every time he took a step.

The sound of the shower and the emptiness in his hands woke Duo from his slumber. He sat up when Heero emerged from the bathroom with a towel encircling his waist. Duo frowned when he saw how many scratches and bite marks there were on Heero's body, but then he smirked when he saw Heero walking awkwardly.

Heero noticed the smirk and scowled. "Omae o korosu." Heero sent his death glare.

"Oww, Heero. You did enjoy it last night" Duo's smirk didn't wary at the weight of the glare. Duo has been immune to Heero's Glares 'O' Death for he received it all the time.

"Hn."

"Well, we better get going." Duo stood up and kissed Heero's lips. Then he entered the bathroom.

When he finished his shower, he found out Heero has dressed in his green tanktop and black  
spandex. He was looking for something in the bag.

"Duo?"

"Yeah?" Duo put on his black outfit.

"Where's my laptop?"

Silence reigned the room.


	4. Part 4

\---21st September, AC 195; 09.00 AM---  
"Why should we follow this boring lesson?" Duo sulked in his chair

"Because they will be suspicious if we just come and take the laptop!" Heero glared at him. They both had changed their clothes into the school uniform.

That morning, after playing cat and mouse for about half an hour inside the inn, Heero, who was too sore to chace and chew up Duo for forgetting about his laptop, finally went back to their room and started packing. Duo entered the room not long after he realized Heero had stopped chasing him. Heero stuck his gun in Duo's face and announced they were to return to the school for his laptop. He *did* have a mission report to do after all!

They arrived at school and found out that no one realized they had been missing the previous night. Their friends had been too distracted by the explosion of the lodge to realize they weren't there at the time. Somehow the explosion didn't reach the school. It looked like throwing the bomb inside the beloved Mr. Kanna had reduced the explosion's effect. Though one of the teachers died in the explosion, the class started as usual.

"Okay, okay. But the next class is PE, basketball. Can you do it?"

"Why not?"

"I don't think you can. You are too sore, remember?" Duo smirked, his cheerful face had come back. This Duo was really different from the one who stood in the lodge last night.

"Hn." Heero frowned.

"I really screwed you hard last night, huh?"

Duo got a sharp yank on his braid. "Itai!"

"Shut up baka! Even if I weren't sore, I would not go."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to explain how I got teeth marks and scratches over my body"

Duo blushed. "Oh...I forgot about that."

"And I plan to get my laptop while you are in PE."

"Oh, then we can get out of here. But I want play basketball so, wait for me in the gym, will ya?"

"Fine."

\---21st September, AC 195; 11.00 AM---

Heero walked into the gym. One of his hands held his precious laptop. Now that Kanna was dead, he could take back his laptop without any problems. Heero entered the gym and noticed the game was over. Duo was sitting in the corner of the gym, waiting for him.

"Who won the game?" Heero approached Duo

"My team, of course!" Duo grinned "I beat Archie's team and now I think he is mad at me."

"Ready to go now?"

"Anytime, koi." Duo stood up and followed Heero out of the gym.

"Duo?" A girl's voice stopped both of them.

Duo spun and saw Camille, Archie, Neil, and Aya were staring at him. "What's up, Camille?"

Camille seemed a bit nervous. "Uhmm.....where were you last night?"

//Shit, I forgot Archie was our roommate. He must have told Camille about our absence.// Duo plastered a grin on his face before answering. "Well, I went out with my lover."

"Is that so..." Camille didn't continue her words.

"How about you, Heero?" Aya looked at Heero, followed by the others.

"Hn.." Heero growled. Now that he had his laptop back, he wanted to leave this school immediately. No need to be civil.

Duo sweatdropped but he had thought Heero would do so. "Forgive him, Aya. It seems he is not in the mood to talk."

Duo realized that his friends were staring at them in a strange manner. "What's up guy? I see you got something in you minds."

The four of them exchanged glances and Neil spoke out. "Camille's mother told her that she saw a braided boy in our uniform, who was carrying a person, who was wrapped in a blanket, into the inn outside of town last night"

Duo eyes' widened and he slapped his head "Oh shit!" Meanwhile, no emotions were visible through Heero's perfect soldier's mask.

"Was it you, Duo?" Camilled stared at him, her eyes full of hope that the person her mother saw wasn't Duo.

"Camille..." Duo didn't want to hurt the girl. But he also didn't want to lie. He might run and hide but he never lied. So he answered truthfully. "Yes, it was me."

Camille's face suddenly changed from surprise to anger. She stood in front of Duo. "My mother said she couldn't see the face of the person with the blanket clearly but she could see both of her cheeks were bruised. I never thought you would do such a thing to a girl. And moreover you lied to us. You are really disgusting!"

"Duo never lies." Heero growled and moved between Duo and Camille.

Camille was fumming. "So why did he tell us that he went out with his lover? Don't try to protect him. What has he done to the girl????"

"He was with me last night and there was no girl."

"Liar! My mother saw him last night! He is a bastard to do such a thing to a girl!" Camille yelled, lost in her anger.

"Don't call him a bastard. He is telling the truth." Heero glared at the girl.

"Huh? You still defend this bastard? You two are really disgusting!" Camille eyed Heero dangerously and then she noticed that Heero's lips were a bit swollen. "Your lips....bastard, you also helped him molesting that girl, didn't you?" Without thinking, Camille slapped Heero.

The Perfect Soldier winced slightly while Duo was surprised at Camille's action. "Camille!"

Camille just stared at Heero. His now-bruised-cheek was visible. Camille looked down at her hand. It was white with powder. Duo had put the powder on Heero's cheeks before they arrived at the school so no one would question Heero about his cheeks. He had tried telling Heero that he would take his laptop and asked Heero to wait him in the car. But of course, Heero didn't want to wait. He loved his laptop, second after Duo.

"Heero, are you okay?" Duo moved next to Heero and carefully caressed his bruised cheek, oblivious to his other friends. His mind was focused on Heero.

The person Duo carried had bruised on the cheeks......Heero had been bruised on his cheek.... Camille stared at Heero in disbelief. "You......masaka....?"

Heero turned to her and glared "Yes, I'm the person whom Duo carried yesterday. Now you know he is not lying. He was with me all night, are you satisfied now?"

His glare made Camille flustered. Archie moved forward and tried to help his girl. "Okay, he was with you last night, but he lied when he said he went out with his girlfriend."

Duo turned to face Archie. He was a bit angry because Camille has slapped his koi. He didn't like hitting a girl but the girl deserved something for slapping his Heero. Duo's mind worked quickly.

" I said I went out with my lover not my girlfriend" Duo crossed his arms in front of his chest, daring the other to ask him.

"Your lover? But not your girlfriend?" Archie was confused

"Yes, my lover. Not my girlfriend." Duo spoke in neutral tone. His right hand moved to encircle Heero's waist.

"But Heero said he was with you last night." Neil's words snapped their minds.

"Exactly." Duo smirked when he saw the realization hit his friends. Archie and Neil dropped his jaws while Aya blushed. He pulled Heero, who didn't resist at all, and hugged him from the back, resting his chin on Heero's shoulder.

Camille still stared at Duo in disbelief. "You two are lovers???"

"Ten points for you, Ojo san." Duo spoke in a mocking tone. He felt satisfied watching how shocked Camille was at the fact as he nuzzled Heero's neck.

Camille turned blue, "Impossible. How could a boy love another boy...."

Duo was slightly annoyed. "Well, in that case, let me prove it to you, Camille. ".With that, he turned Heero's head to face his and kissed the Perfect Soldier. Right on that time, the headmaster entered the gym......

\---21st September, AC 195; 11.50 AM---  
//She has been speaking for forty minutes non stop. Is there any way to make her stop?// Duo really felt uncomfortable. Like Heero, Duo too wanted to leave the school immediately. But it seemed the headmaster didn't agree. She kept on lecturing the two boys about violence, homosexuality, and etiquette.

Then Duo caught some of her words. "So Maxwell, Yuy. If one day, I ever see or hear you two are kissing again, I'll banish you from this school right on that day."

Duo grinned evilly, he turned abruptly to Heero and plastered a big sloppy kiss on his startled koi's lips, leaving the headmaster in a shocked state.

\---21st September, AC 195; 11.55 AM---

Duo looked at Heero, they were standing outside the school's gateway. "Finally we got rid of her. God, did you see her reaction, Heero? It was really priceless."

"Hn." The Japanese boy smirked slightly.

"This is the first time a school dumps me. Usually I am the one who dumps them."

"And you're proud of it?"

"Uh huh. I managed to get us out of the school, didn't I?" Duo smiled and glomped onto Heero.

He kissed the Japanese pilot deeply and whispered near his ear, "Let's go. We are done here. I can't wait to screw you again."

Heero pulled away. "Who said you can screw me again?"

"I am!" Duo grinned. "You are mine, remember?" He hugged Heero closer and kissed him softly.

Duo pulled the-surprisely-willing-Heero into the car and started their journey to the safe house.

 

Not So Necessary Epilogue:  
\---21st September, AC 195; 11.55 PM---

"And why did I let him take that stupid thing?" Duo sat on the bed, in the safehouse, pouting and sulking. He stared in hatred at the innocent laptop his koi was typing on. The laptop had beeped when he managed to get Heero on the bed. Of course, the Perfect Soldier couldn't ignore any mission especially when he hadn't touched his beloved laptop for two days. So Heero went to the laptop and opened the message. It turned out that Dr. J wanted the mission report immediately so Heero had to type it right away, leaving Duo alone on the bed.

"I swear someday I'll get rid of that damn laptop!!!"

~Owari~


End file.
